xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episode 2
Overview After Watanuki loses the sight of his right eye, Doumeki studies the occult books in his family temple's vast storeroom, looking for a way to restore Watanuki's sight. That night, Watanuki comes with a bento and helps Doumeki with his research. Accidentally, he breaks a false wall and discovers a book which contains the instructions to restore the sight of an eye taken by a spider but when Doumeki starts reading the book a dangerous creature appears and attemp to destroy the book which Doumeki was looking for. Plot Domeki studies the occult books in his family temple's vast storeroom, looking for a way to restore Watanuki's sight. Watanuki comes to his house late at night with a bento and miso soup, which he insists are simply leftovers. Domeki is irreverent, causing Watanuki to flare up. When Domeki tells Watanuki to go home due to the late hour (and ghosts come out more easily at night), Watanuki decides to stay and help Doumeki with his research. Through an accident on Watanuki's part, Doumeki finds a hidden book written by his grandfather in writing so complicated that Watanuki can't read it (though Doumeki can). Doumeki finds a spell for getting back an eye stolen by a spider, but before he can read it fully, a book on the table comes alive. The kanji on the page form a worm-like creature, which jumps into Doumeki's grandfather's book. Watanuki panics and stops Doumeki from confronting the creature, and calls for Yuuko instead. Yuuko immediately appears. She feed the paper wards in the storeroom, written by Doumeki's grandfather, to the worm, which turns into an inert ball of string. Yuuko explains that the worm is a bookworm, a type of spirit that likes to eat highly valued words, and that the magic in Doumeki's grandfather's paper wards have neutralized it. Doumeki opens his grandfather's book to find that the entire spider spell has been erased, eaten by the bookworm. Yuuko asks who the owner of the book from which the bookworm originated is, and Watanuki says it is Himawari's book, before panicking over the half-erased state of the text. Upon questioning, Yuuko reveals that she came for the purpose of looking at Doumeki's extensive storeroom of objects. To Watanuki's ire, she asks him to cook food, and also reveals that the bento brought by Watanuki for Doumeki was specially made for him, causing Watanuki embarassment. The next day, Watanuki apologizes with Himawari for letting the worm destroy the book although Himawari doesn´t care and said that she would like to see the worm. Watanuki think about why Yuko was interested in the owner of the book which contains the creature who practically eat the way to retrieve Watanuki sight and that Himawari is not his goddess of good luck. On the way home, Watanuki meets the Nekomusume who said that his eye is wanted by everyone in her world. Yuko clarifies that he won´t be able to recover his eye if he doesn´t hurry. The next day, while Watanuki is cleaning he whispers that he won´t be able to recover it never, Doumeki listen this making him worry about Watanuki but Himawari appears before he have a chance to talk with him. Himawari invites Watanuki and Doumeki to go home with her but Doumeki said that he´s is busy with his club letting Watanuki go home alone with Himawari. On the way home, Watanuki and Himawari talk about supernatural things and start flirting, Himawari metioned about an exorcist named Kohane who appears in TV. After Watanuki continues his way home alone, he has visions with his right eye and see how the Zashiki Warashi is taken by someone and escape from the Karasu Tengu. Watanuki stops before the street cross and watch a woman being hit by a car, Watanuki tried to help but the Karasu Tengu appears and asks Watanuki to take them with his boss. When they arrive to the shop, Yuko asked them for their wish and they answer that the Zashiki Warashi has been taken. They tried to save her but a powerful barrier doesn´t let them enter to the place where they have her and the Zashiki Warashi is going to die if she stays on that place to long. The payment is the Tengu Fan but Yuko said that the price is too expensive for just breaking the barrier so she send Watanuki with them but they blamed him about what´s happening. Yuko said that they wont´s be able to save the Zashiki Warashi without Watanuki and asks him if he´s going with them even if it´s very dangerous but Watanuki answer that he´ll go and Yuko send him with the Kudakitsune and the Karasu Tengu. Mokona asks if he should go with Watanuki but Yuko said that Watanuki have to learned something by his own way. Episode Notes Characters Appearance Trivia Category:Anime Episodes Category:Second Season: Kei